


Start

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You and Alfonse share your wishes for the New Year.





	Start

After your battle with the siblings from the world of Fates, the four of them leave after offering their gratitude to freeing them of the contract that bound them. You, along with the Askran siblings, prepare to head back, but you pause in your steps when the commander suggests that your group do _hatsumode_ too.

Unfamiliar with the term, Sharena asks with an innocent tilt of her head, "' _Hatsumode_ '? What's what?"

The red-haired woman gives a brief and simple summary of what the tradition is. As Anna starts to trail off in her explanation of how _hatsumode_ works, becoming much more enthusiastic as her wishes became more...questionable, to say the least, Sharena directs her attention towards her brother.

She cocks her head to the side, a contemplative look on her face as she thinks about what she could possibly wish for with the coming of the new year. Unable to think of anything, she decides to ask her brother to hopefully get her mind running. "What will your wish be, Alfonse?"

The young prince exhales a quiet breath as he thinks about his response. "I think..." he starts, and his gaze flickers over to you. You're curious as well as to what kind of wish Alfonse might want, so you have your full undivided attention to him. The Askran prince pauses for a moment, his breath catching in his throat as the words die on his tongue.

_"I wish to spend more time with you,"_ he selfishly admits in his mind as his eyes lock with yours, unable to look away from your smile that's prompting him for a response.

It hasn't even been a full year since you were summoned to Askr, but already the young man is hoping to spend many more years with you, and he fights back the blush that threatens to bloom on his cheeks. Instead, Alfonse gives a bashful smile, his eyes dropping to the ground from embarrassment. His fingers shyly pick at the hem of his sleeves before clearing his throat.

"...I'll wish for world peace," the young prince finally answers with a model response, and he allows his attention to flicker back to your face to gauge his reaction.

Your eyes widen in surprise before a large smile paints itself across your lips, making Alfonse smile as well. It almost seems like you're impressed and admire his wish. Alfonse wonders if he made a good impression on you then, and his heart flutters at the thought. Before you can say anything, Sharena lets out a good-natured laugh.

"There you go again!" She giggles cheerfully as though she expected as much. "Always with the perfect answer."

You couldn't agree more, and you join in the Askran princess' giggles and chuckles of amusement as Alfonse silently admires the sound. As he looks on at your joyous expression, he can't help but think that the New Year is already off to a great start. As long as you can continue smiling and laughing like that by his side, then Alfonse feels like he's prepared to take on anything that the new year decides to throw at him.

"And what do you wish for?" The young man prompts you with a question yourself once the others have shared their own wishes and are lost in their own conversations, leaving you and Alfonse alone in your own little bubble.

You release a thoughtful him as you consider the different things you hope the new year will bring. Better luck with summoning Heroes is definitely up there, but more than anything else, there is _one_ thing. Offering Alfonse an almost embarrassed smile, you play with the hood of your cloak and answer truthfully, "I wish to see more of your smile in the upcoming year."

Alfonse bites down on his lower lip to stop the happy squeak that bubbles up from inside his chest, and he scratches at his cheek, looking at anywhere but you. "I-Is that so? I hope your wish comes true," the young prince answers lamely.

"I hope so too," you reply as you stare at the soft and shy smile that crosses Alfonse's features, and you already know that the year is off to a good start in granting your wish.


End file.
